Lost and Found
by AC1830
Summary: While in San Francisco with his father, ten year old Adam gets lost and is cared for by a special person. Years later, Adam has a chance to return the favor when he unknowingly saves the man's life. Special thanks to my husband for the story idea.


**Lost and Found**

 **Lost**

 **1840**

Scampering down the crowded boardwalk, the dark headed boy took in every sight, sound and smell of the big city. He deftly dodged smartly dressed businessmen heading to work as well as ladies, servants and families heading to the market square for their morning shopping. Some of the harried folks frowned as the young lad scooted in and out of their paths. Even though he'd stop to study a particular structure or glance at a decorated window, he was never more than a few feet away from his father who was leading their pack horse laden with furs toward the market area.

The curious boy decided one thing was for certain: the streets of San Francisco were just as dusty and crowded as the ones round the trading posts back home, across the Sierras, but the difference between the two were the buildings. Back home there were a few log cabins and tents, lots of tents. In San Francisco, there were not only true buildings, but some buildings even had more than one floor. Those were the ones that fascinated ten year old Adam Cartwright the most. He had slowed to stare at one particular building. _How did they get one floor on top of another and they not fall down?_ As he moved forward again he tripped and bumped into his father.

"Adam! Watch where you're going, son. I can't keep my eye on you all the time. We're almost to the trading post. Now keep up and stay close."

"Yes, Pa." Adam moved closer to his father in the crowded street but continued to look around.

Father and son had been in San Francisco for about two days after nearly ten days of riding over the Sierras from their home. When the trip began, Adam was thrilled to be able to come along and watch his father sell his furs, but as the days wore on he began to miss his little brother, Hoss, who wasn't so little despite being only four years old. Ben had assured Adam that Hoss would be just fine staying with the Bakers and their five boys. Young Tommy and Danny were right at Hoss' age so he'd have someone to play with. Adam nodded in agreement then set his mind on the journey ahead. It was the trip of a lifetime with his father to a big city, and the chance to watch and learn how his father bartered and traded with his furs. They depended on the money he could get so they could buy supplies, food and more land for their ranch. That was his father's big dream, to own land and raise cattle. Ben told his son one night on the trail that he would trap for furs only one more season. He planned to sell the last batch in New Orleans next year. If it went well they'd have enough money to buy their first cattle and some horses. Adam couldn't imagine such a change but looked forward to it since it brought a great smile to his father's usually serious face.

After a couple more blocks, Adam and Ben arrived at the trading post. Looking up Adam was awestruck by the huge tent. He'd never before seen a tent that could hold more than five or six people. This tent looked like it could hold ten times that amount and they were already inside. Tying the horse to a hitching post Ben nervously looked around at the throng and tried to read the signs posted near the door. Finally getting the information he wanted, Ben turned toward his son and knelt down in front of him.

"Adam, we have to go to the next tent. When we get there I want you to stay right beside me until I finish everything. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir. Pa, when we finish here can we go look at some of those tall buildings we passed? They sure were interesting to look at. I'm trying to figure out how they make 'em so tall and they don't fall down."

Ben smiled at his son, marveling at the fact that he was always interested in how things worked and how things were put together. Adam had even come to him late one night to show his father some drawings he'd made, his ideas to enlarge their current log house. Ben still had those plans and decided he'd talk to Adam about his ideas when they got back.

"Of course son. Perhaps we can go inside one of them. How would you like that?"

Adam grinned, "That would be great. Thanks Pa." Ben found himself the recipient of a rare hug from his son.

"But first we have some negotiating to do. Shall we get started?"

Adam nodded vigorously.

Two hours later, Ben tucked the cash he'd received for his furs safely into a pouch hidden under his shirt. He was pleased that he had gotten more than he'd expected. He decided he'd treat himself and Adam to baths and a nice dinner at a cafe near their boarding house. Walking back through the trading area, Ben and Adam bought some bread and cheese from a vendor and sat down to eat their lunch. As they ate, Ben noticed some horses for sale on the other side of the market. He had wanted some brood mares and a stallion but didn't think he could afford the big city prices. Finishing his last piece of cheese, Adam noticed where his father was looking and took his hand.

"Come on Pa. You always say lookin' is free."

Ben laughed and ruffled his son's raven hair. "You're right son. It doesn't cost anything to look. Let's go."

Hand in hand, father and son made their way over to the corral. They heard a gavel strike and an auctioneer's voice announce the end of the current bidding session. As men began to move away from the fencing, Ben found an empty spot and hoisted Adam up to the top rail. Together they watched about a dozen horses chase each other around the corral.

"Mighty fine lot, they are."

Ben turned to see an older man standing beside him. His gray hair was matted to his head and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. He was dressed in a blue plaid shirt, dark pants and chaps. His hat had seen better days. The man turned his head away as he spit out some tobacco juice then wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Yes they are. Do you know much about them? Who owns them?"

"Oh, a man from down Stockton way. He's tryin' to thin his herd. These are some o' th' best 'round these parts. If yer lookin' ta buy the price is good. He's already sold nearly half the herd."

Ben simply nodded. He knew to be cautious and not let strangers assess his situation.

"Hey, Pa. See that red one there? It's mighty nice."

"Your boy there knows his horses. That Chestnut, son, is one of the best. Good brood mare. She's got some thoroughbred in her too. Mighty fast."

Ben studied the horse. He had to agree with the old man's assessment. She held her head high and had long muscular legs. "How old is she?"

"Five or six years, just coming into some good breeding years. The owner's wanting to move on though and add other breeds to his stock. She's a good rider too. Smooth gait. You lookin' ta be buying mister?"

Ben worked hard to keep his face neutral. "I think I need to look around some more. Nice talking to you." He shook the man's hand and lifted Adam down from the fence.

Moving away, the man hollered back to Ben. "Name yer price mister. He's a fair man."

Adam looked up and saw a set expression on his pa's face. He knew not to say anything when his pa looked like that. They walked around the barn and found a nicely dressed man with a clipboard. Ben asked questions about the horses and was pleased with the answers. He then inquired after the owner. The man pointed into the crowd near the auction stand and Ben began to move that way holding tightly to Adam's hand. Ben expertly maneuvered himself and his son through the waves of men trying to get to the auctioneer. The owner of the horses was now moving in the opposite direction while speaking to another man. Trying to reach him, Ben understood how fish felt swimming upstream.

Ben arrived just as the man shook hands with another man and exchanged some money. The man turned to Ben and eyed him, assessing the plainly dressed, tall dark-headed man before him.

"Excuse me sir. My name is Ben Cartwright. This is my son Adam. I'd like to speak to you about some of your horses in the corral on the other side of the barn."

"Of course. Which horses?"

Ben paused a moment. The man was well-dressed but had a relaxed demeanor. He didn't fit the image Ben had of well-to-do ranchers. This gentleman was calm and seemed used to handling his own business.

"The chestnut for one. But I'm might be interested in buying three or four broodmares if the price is fair."

"I see. You already have a stallion, I presume?"

"Well, no. I'm seeking to start a herd and I figured I couldn't manage the stallion just yet."

"Where do you live?"

"Across the Sierras. I have a small ranch there. My sons and I are just getting it started."

"Well, let's go inside this tent. We'll talk and see if we can come to an agreement."

Adam sat quietly and listened intently to the discussion. He was learning a lot about his father on this trip; much he never knew before. His father was a shrewd negotiator. He kept a stone face and gave away very little information, personal or business. At times Adam tried to mimic his father's expressions and think ahead to see if he could guess what his pa would say next. By the time it was all over, they had six new horses, one of them the chestnut and one a stallion. When the two men stood to shake hands, the rancher extended his hand to Adam as well.

"Master Adam. I watched you watching your father as he negotiated. You keep that up and you'll be as good as your Pa one day."

Adam squeezed the man's hand. "Thanks mister. I sure hope so."

Both men laughed and the rancher patted Adam on the back. "I'm sure you will."

"Mister Cartwright. It's been a pleasure doing business with you. If you need anything else you can reach me in Stockton. I'll have those horses ready for travel day after tomorrow."

"Thank you sir. I'll see you bright and early at the livery. Good day to you. Come Adam. We need to get going."

Adam followed Ben out of the tent. They stopped by the corral and looked at the horses one more time. Adam's eyes followed the chestnut as she trotted around the corral.

"So Adam, do you think your old father did well on this deal?"

Adam looked up at his Pa and smiled. "Yes sir. I sure do."

Laughing together they headed off to their boarding house. Ben was looking forward to a fun-filled evening with his son.

The evening was as much fun for Ben as it was for Adam. They took long soaks in the tubs and Adam even played with the foamy soap bubbles a bit. For dinner they enjoyed roasted pork with potatoes, carrots and green beans. For dessert Ben let Adam choose apple pie. Both were quite satisfied and since the sun had not yet set they decided to explore the area a bit before heading back to the boarding house. After walking a few blocks, Adam heard drums beating and saw people dancing in the street. He and Ben stood and watched as dancers maneuvered a large paper dragon through the street, snaking this way and that. As the performers moved away, Ben saw fireworks up in the sky. He lifted Adam up onto some barrels and both watched for several minutes.

As they made their way back up the street, Adam couldn't stop talking about what he had seen.

"Wow, Pa, that was so much fun! Who were those people? Were they celebrating something?"

"They're from China, son. I don't know what they were celebrating but it was certainly loud and colorful."

"China, Pa? Is that a long way from here?"

"It sure is, Adam. It's across the ocean. It would probably take a few months to get there. I'll show you where it is on a map sometime."

Father and son were enjoying their leisurely stroll back to their boarding house when a large group of raucous, drunken men poured out of a tavern. They flooded the boardwalk, knocking Ben into the street. He slammed into a horse and rider and was knocked unconscious as he fell to the ground. Adam was caught up in the wave of men. Trying to get away from the shifting bodies, he tripped and fell, hitting his head against the edge of the walkway. He cried out for his Pa but his voice was swallowed by the loud singing and yelling of the men. Adam managed to get to his hands and knees and crawl toward the nearest wall. He was dizzy and felt sick. Not knowing what else to do, he drew his legs up to his chest and tried to will the world to stop spinning, all the time calling for his father. After the men had moved on Adam found he couldn't stay awake. He rolled over to his side and fell asleep.

In his sleep, he was twisting and turning, driven every which way. Arms and legs, faces and loud voices. He couldn't tell which way was up or down. Where was Pa? Why didn't he answer? He had to get away from the swirling sea of bodies. How could he do that?

 _If you're lost son, keep calm, don't move from your spot. I'll find you if you stay put._

 _I'm trying Pa. I'm trying to do what you say, but, Pa, where are you? I'm afraid. I can't see you. Pa! Please help me Pa._

Strange voices and rapid talking invaded Adam's dreams. Gentle hands cradled his aching head. Adam felt something cool on his face and something warm at his lips. He opened his mouth and tasted something sweet. He liked that and wanted more. A voice was encouraging him to open his eyes. When he did it wasn't his father he saw. It was a man with black hair, slanted brown eyes and a worried expression. Adam panicked.

"Pa! Where's my Pa? Who are you? Pa?"

"Little boy be calm. No hurt boy. We find father. Cousins see father and son together at celebration. Cousins find father. You need food, rest now."

"But Pa, where is he? Where am I? Who are you?"

"My name Hop Sing. I care for you. You got bad bump on head. You eat and rest." He held the cup to Adam's lips. Adam tried to take it and drink from it himself but his hands were too shaky.

"No, I hold. You too weak. You drink, feel better."

Adam let the man hold the cup for him. He really liked the taste of the drink. "That's real good."

Hop Sing smiled. "You like? I bring more. Good for head. What your name?"

Adam smiled weakly, finished the drink and snuggled under the covers to sleep again. "I'm Adam," he whispered.

Hop Sing set the cup down and gently tucked the covers around the young boy. His heart ached for the child. He hoped one of his cousins would find the father soon.

Ben was frantic. It was late when he regained consciousness and found himself in a back room of the tavern. A pretty young woman was tending to cuts on his face. Once he was alert enough to explain what had happened the owner went with him to look around outside.

"Mister, it's been several hours since you were brought into my tavern. I done told you we didn't find a kid."

"I've got to keep looking. Adam wouldn't have wondered off. He would have stayed here until I came back. Bring the light over here, I think I found something."

Ben pulled the lantern from the man's hand and looked more closely at the markings on the ground. Someone small had been sitting there but he couldn't find any small boot prints.

"Well now, looks like someone was a sitting here by this barrel and there's blood on the ground. These here footprints were made by Chinamen. We see them all around here and they don't wear normal shoes like the rest of us. Mister ifn one o' them found him you might never see him again."

Ben glared at the man. "Why would you say that?!"

"I just hear tales that them Chinese like ta take young-un's and keep 'em for themselves. Have to watch 'em around here. They like to steal other things. I just don't trust 'em. That's all."

Ben grabbed the man by his collar and raised him off the ground. "You listen and listen good. I need to find my son. If the Chinese have him then I need to see them. He may have been hurt and needed help. Tell me where I can find them. Now!"

The man pointed down the street. Ben dropped him and ran toward the Chinese district. Along the way a young man flagged him down.

"Mister, you seek little boy?"

Ben stopped and gasped for air after running so fast. "Yes. He has black hair, ten years old. He may have been injured."

"You come. We find. You come."

Suddenly Ben found himself surrounded by several excited Chinese men, all speaking rapidly in their native language. They guided him to a small hut and told him to go inside. Upon entering, he paused trying to take in the scene before him. A man was sitting by a small bed, humming a tune and gently stroking a little boy's hand. When Ben moved further inside his eyes grew wide and he flew to the side of the bed. He could barely speak for all the emotion lodged in his throat.

"Adam? Son?"

The man stopped humming and moved away so Ben could get closer. "Boy sleep, he be okay. You father?"

Without taking his eyes off Adam Ben nodded. "Yes, I'm his father. What happened? How did you find him?"

A gentle hand touched Ben's shoulder. He looked up and saw the man for the first time. His face radiated kindness and compassion. "You come. Let boy sleep. I tell story."

Ben rose and they moved outside to sit in the warm night air.

An older woman brought tea and some kind of biscuit for Ben to eat. While he sipped the tea he listened to the story.

"My name Hop Sing. Three cousins find boy asleep in alley, see blood. Bring here. He have bad bump on head. I fix and give tea to heal head. He ask for father. Many cousins see boy and father at Chinese celebration. They not find father until now. You stay with boy. He be happy when he wake up."

Hop Sing stood and indicated for Ben to enter the hut. "This Hop Sing home. You stay. Hop Sing stay uncle's home." He pointed to one next door.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you for helping my son."

Hop Sing put his hands together and bowed his head. Ben copied the gesture then went inside to sit with his son.

Near morning, Ben felt a small hand on his head. He had been sitting on the floor by Adam's bed and realized he'd fallen asleep with his head resting on the edge of the bed. He moved his head and saw Adam curled up with his hands reaching for Ben. Shifting stiffly to his knees, he caressed his son's cheek.

"Adam. Wake up. It's time to wake up son."

Adam shifted and moaned. His eyes fluttered open and landed on Ben. Adam shot straight up and threw his arms around his father's neck. Both cried tears of joy at their reunion.

In a shadowy corner of the hut, two dark brown eyes lit up with joy.

A few days later, Ben and Adam were saying goodbye to a new friend.

"Boy be very good. Listen to father on way home. Eat food Hop Sing cook."

"I will Hop Sing, I promise. I'm gonna miss you. I wish you were coming with us."

"Now son, we've talked about that. This is Hop Sing's home. His family is here."

Adam dropped his head. "Yes, sir." A small finger lifted his head and Adam saw Hop Sing's smiling face.

"Mistah Adam not be sad. Have new friend but friend needed here."

Adam hugged Hop Sing and nodded. "Will you come see us?"

"Too far for Hop Sing. But you come see Hop Sing, yes?"

Adam looked up at his father.

"Yes, when we are here again we will find you. If you ever travel east over the Sierras, Hop Sing, you will always be welcome in our home."

Hop Sing put his hands together and bowed deeply. Ben and Adam did likewise. Ben put his arm around Adam and walked toward their waiting horses. Once mounted, Ben took the lead for the new horses and kicked his horse into a steady walk. Adam's horse followed but he looked back once more and waved at his new friend. What Adam saw was a smiling friend, waving his hand vigorously. What he couldn't see was the small tear trickling down the Chinese man's face.

 **Found**

 **1847**

The rain fell in large, wet drops making the area gray and brown - gray for the dark, never ending clouds and brown for all the never ending mud. Adam's mood was just as dreary. He had come to the trading settlement to run some errands for the ranch. He was tired, soaked and chilled to the bone. After paying the last of some bills, Adam decided to treat himself to one shot of whiskey before heading home.

Shaking most of the water off his slicker before entering the saloon, he draped it over his shoulder and strode through the swing doors. It was at least warm inside. Laying a coin on the bar he asked for a shot of his favorite whiskey. Strolling over to his favorite table by a small fireplace, Adam threw his wet coat over a chair and sat down to face the rest of the room. Dropping his soggy hat on the table he stretched his long legs out in front of him. He enjoyed watching the comings and goings of the patrons. At the moment though, his thoughts were elsewhere as he sipped his smoky drink.

Grief once again raised its ugly head as Adam indulged his dreary mood. He still couldn't believe it had only been a few months since Marie had died. It felt more like years. His father had gone into such a deep mourning he was neglecting his entire family. Adam had to oversee the ranch hands, handle all the bookkeeping, and on top of all that care for twelve year old Hoss and six year old Joe. It was a lot for a seventeen year old to suddenly have to take on. He was exhausted. But do it he would and to the best of his abilities. _Even if it kills me_ , Adam thought sardonically. He thought he'd seen some signs that his father was beginning to pull out of his grief but not at the speed that Adam needed it to be.

Adam finished his whiskey in a big gulp and headed outside. The rain had stopped but only to look like it would start back at any moment. _I just wish something would change to bring Pa back to us, to ease Pa's hurting and make the sadness to go away._ Seeing his horse across the street patiently waiting for his master, Adam was reminded, not for the first time, how much Sport resembled Beauty, the mare Ben had bought all those years ago in San Francisco. Adam always recalled that trip with fond memories. He had learned so much about his father and it had strengthened their relationship. Sport had been Beauty's first foal and Ben had allowed Adam to raise the colt as his own. The two now were inseparable and it seemed Adam was the only one who could ride the spirited gelding.

Adam patted his horse on the rump and spoke quietly to him as he approached. "Well, boy, guess we better get home. I'm hoping the rain will hold off but I'm not counting on it, like everything else lately." Adam chuckled mirthlessly as he mounted the faithful horse.

He guided his horse into an easy walk down the street, taking it slowly in the sticky mud. As they passed an alleyway, a man's body suddenly sailed through the air and landed face down in the mud in front of Adam. Sport shied and reared up. Adam hung on and managed to calm his spooked mount. As he pulled the horse around, another man ran out and pointed a gun at the man on the ground. Adam drew his gun as he reined Sport in.

"Pull that trigger and it'll be the last thing you do."

The man looked up at Adam and swayed. He tried to take aim on Adam but couldn't hold his hand steady. Adam's hand didn't waver as he stared down the drunken man, watching him weigh his options.

"Ain't nothin' but a stinking Chinaman, not even worth the bullet." The man looked angrily at Adam then holstered his gun and staggered off toward the nearest saloon.

Holstering his gun, Adam quickly dismounted and crouched down to check the man for injuries. He had a gash on the back of his head and some broken ribs. Adam retrieved some cloths from his saddle bags and wrapped the man's head and bound his ribs. Once he felt the ribs were secure, Adam slowly and gently rolled the man over and wiped the mud from his face. Shocked at seeing the man's face Adam suddenly rolled back and ended up sitting in the mud. He clambered up on his feet again and looked more closely. He knew that face. It was older but he'd never forget the face of his friend from San Francisco - Hop Sing.

Frantically Adam tried to revive him but to no avail. He realized he had no choice but to get his unconscious friend to the ranch. Talking gently to Sport to keep him calm, Adam managed to get Hop Sing on his horse and climbed up behind him. He clicked to Sport and nudged him into a slow walk. Once they were clear of the settlement and Adam could see the trails were not as muddy, he encouraged Sport into a lope.

Nearly three hours later Adam rode into the yard of the Ponderosa. He slid off the back of Sport and eased Hop Sing down into his arms. Carrying him into the house he laid him on the floor near the fireplace and stoked the fire to get it burning hotter. Not knowing where his father and brothers were Adam gathered supplies and began to undress his friend to clean him up. Once he had him comfortable on several blankets by the fire, Adam went out to tend to Sport and clean himself up. An hour later he sat on the floor holding Hop Sing's hand, praying for him to wake up. Oddly, he recalled Hop Sing caring for an injured Adam and now the tables were turned.

Ben, Hoss and Joe strolled through the front door laughing and talking excitedly.

"That was the best dang time. I can't believe we caught five good-sized rabbits. We're gonna have a good meal t'night, ain't we Pa."

"Yeah, I'll even eat some too Pa. You gonna make soup or stew?"

"I don't know yet boys. Let's just clean up. We'll talk to Adam and see what he wants to do."

"Hey, where is Adam, anyways Pa? He should be... "

"Hey Pa. I found Adam. He's fallen down. Maybe this man attacked him."

"What?" Ben ran over to where Joe stood by the fireplace and saw his oldest son laying on the floor holding the hand of a Chinese man who appeared to be injured. But it was the face of that man that startled Ben more than the scene.

"Boys go wash up and change your clothes."

"Aw Pa."

"Pa, is Adam okay?"

"Yes Hoss, your brother is fine. He's just sleeping. Now go. Do as I say."

A couple of "yes sir's" were heard as the boys moved into their room.

Ben knelt down to examine Hop Sing. He seemed to be resting comfortably. It looked like Adam had done a good job wrapping his wounds. Next he checked on Adam. As he looked over his son he couldn't stop the waves of guilt he felt. Adam's face was gaunt and he looked much thinner. Ben had just begun to realize he was neglecting his sons. Now he knew for sure. Since the rain had finally stopped he'd taken Joe and Hoss on a small hunting trip for some rabbit. It had gone well and all three had had a time to share their grief and some laughter. Now Ben knew he needed to do the same thing for his oldest. But for now he had other tasks to take care of.

"Adam, son. Wake up." Ben gently shook Adam's shoulder.

"Pa? I...where?" All of a sudden it all hit Adam. "Pa, it's Hop Sing! Some drunk was beating him. He was going to shoot him. I-I pulled my gun on the man. Pa, I'm sorry. I didn't shoot but I had to stop him somehow."

Ben helped Adam get up and sit in a chair. He pulled another chair closer and laid a hand on Adam's arm. "Son, you did the right thing. You had to protect Hop Sing." Trying a bit of redirection, "You did a good job on his bandages. What are his injuries?"

Adam told his father what he'd found. "Pa, why is Hop Sing here? Do you think he was looking for us?"

"Son, we'll just have to wait until he wakes up to get our answers. Listen to me." Adam looked at his father, realization dawning on him that his father was back to normal. "I have to apologize to you for leaving you ladened with all the responsibilities of your brothers and the ranch. I was wrong to just abandon my family. But I'm back now. Today we have to take care of Hop Sing but tomorrow I'd like for us to work together catching me up on things. When it's a bit calmer you and I will go fishing or hunting or whatever you'd like to do. I'll see if the Bakers can let Hoss and Joe stay with them for the day. How does that sound?"

Adam could only nod; he was too choked up with relief and joy to have his father back. Ben waited a moment then took his son into his arms for a rare but heartfelt hug.

"Pa?"

"Yes."

"Can we go riding? When we have time?"

"Sure son. Anything you want."

While Hop Sing was recovering, he told the Cartwrights all about his journey from San Francisco. San Francisco was becoming unsafe for the Chinese and he wanted to leave there. He knew of only one place to go so he worked hard and saved enough money to travel over the Sierras. When he arrived at the trading station he began to ask for the Cartwrights. Most everyone ignored him until he met a friendly shopkeeper. He was trying to rent a horse when someone hit him from behind. He didn't remember anything more until he had awakened at the Cartwright home.

As he healed Hop Sing began to do little jobs around the house to help pay for his care. Ben told Hop Sing he didn't need to repay him. He just needed to rest and get better. After Ben lost that argument with him, he never tried to contradict Hop Sing again. Ben's sons got a big kick out of the fact that Hop Sing was the only person who could stand up to their father.

A couple of weeks later, the boys woke up to the delectable smells of breakfast. Intrigued they jumped out of bed and met in the living room, thinking their father was cooking (but Hoss pointed out that it smelled too good for that). When Ben walked in from outside the boys knew it wasn't their father. Before anyone could form another thought, Hop Sing came from the kitchen with a large knife in hand.

"Go wash then eat." He scowled at the boys. "Why boys not dressed? No eat if not dressed!"

The brothers scrambled over each other trying to be the first to dress and get to the table.

"Mistah Cartwright! Why you no wash?"

"I'm going Hop Sing, I'm going."

When they returned to the table, they found a feast - ham, eggs, bacon, biscuits, jams, coffee and milk. Everyone sat down and Ben said grace. After passing the dishes they begin to eat. Not hearing any chatter, Hop Sing went out to check on them. They all stopped eating.

"Hop Sing, this meal is…"

"Why you stop eat? You no like? Humph! I go back San Francisco." He brandished the knife he was still carrying and turned to leave.

Ben jumped out of his seat after seeing the worried looks on his sons' faces.

"Hop Sing, no, you misunderstood. We love the food. Thank you for fixing it for us."

Hop Sing looked at each one, who confirmed with a nod.

"Okay. I stay. I cook for little while to pay for care from family and so boys don't starve." He looked pointedly at Ben. Ben started to defend himself but Adam cut him off.

"Thank you Hop Sing. We would like that very much."

Hop Sing nodded firmly then went back to the kitchen.

Hoss, looking worried and hopeful, spoke up. "Pa, does that mean he's gonna stay and cook for us?" Ben looked at Joe who was hopeful and nodded vigorously as he shoveled more food to his mouth, Adam who gently smiled and winked, and back to Hoss who now had a pleading look on his face.

"Yes, Hoss, I guess that means he's going to stay."

The boys let out a loud cheer and plowed into the feast of a breakfast. In the kitchen, a smile broke out on Hop Sing's face as he began chopping veggies for a lunch stew.

The End

 **A/N -** Considering the time period of this story, I wanted to make sure of some facts about the history of Nevada. Below I've listed a timeline of Nevada history. At the time of my story, Nevada (and Virginia City) didn't exist. It was all still part of Mexico and/or California. It was just being explored in the 1840's as part of the Western movement, explorers and settlers looking for more passages over the Sierras. Ben and his two sons lived in the Sierras with only a few trading posts around due to gold camps being set up. The most prominent camp at the time would have been what was to become Eagle Station, then Carson City.

1840-45 - Exploration of the land from Humboldt River (Northeast of Reno) to Truckee, CA (areas off the Oregon-California Trail across the Sierras)

1848 - US acquires land north of Mexico (present day NM, AZ, CO, UT, NV, southern CA) in the treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo

1849 - Gold discovered in Gold Canyon, about 10 miles southeast of "future" Virginia City

1850 - Utah territory established (includes land to the Sierras - "Nevada")

1851 - Nevada Territorial history begins (provisional gov't but not official territory for another 10 years). Eagle Station trading post established (will eventually become Carson City).

1856 - First Chinatown at Dayton, Chinese laborers for Gold Canyon mining.

1857 - First stage from Placerville CA to Genoa, Utah Terr.

1858 - First Territorial Enterprise in Genoa, Utah Terr.; Carson City laid out.

1859 - Silver discovered, Virginia City springs into existence overnight. Territorial Enterprise moves to VC.

1861 - Nevada becomes a Territory.

1864 - Nevada becomes a State (Union side).

.

Nevada Timeline.


End file.
